


Darkened

by Kalingout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But He's still kinda a jerk, Dark Percy, Evil Percy, F/M, He's really just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalingout/pseuds/Kalingout
Summary: Its 20 years after the events of Heroes of Olympus and nothings changed much.....expect the Olympians have been overthrown and replaced with a villain named Percy Jackson. Percy has almost completely dominated the world and would have if it weren't for the silver hooded nuisance. Find out why Percy went dark and just who this silver hooded figure is.NOTE: I wrote this awhile ago so the writing isn't that good, but I thought I'd still post it on here.





	1. A Darkened World POV: Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Already written

There were no more homes, schools, businesses. NOTHING. There was only mass amounts of empty land and scattered people trying to survive. And he was pleased with what he created, or what some might say 'destroyed'.

The survivors were strictly told to worship him and give him sacrifices unless they wanted more misfortune in their lives, after all he could easily kill them by conquering up a tidal wave. All of them followed since, well he WAS the ruler of the universe, what choice did they have? Well, all of them except a significant individual who was know for their silver hoodie. The silver hooded person would do whatever they could to cause him distress and the worst thing was that this individual possessed and radiated a sort of power that left him powerless and unable to punish the person beneath the hood. But he had full intentions to figure out the identity of the silver hooded figure soon enough.

And who was HE exactly? He was Percy Jackson, previously a demigod and now the ruler of the universe.


	2. How It All Started POV: Percy

Annabeth" I yell as I run over to the only one who mattered to me at this moment in time. I quickly hug and kiss her, trying to make up for the lost time. "Percy, thank gods you are back, if you had to be on your quest one more day I swear I would have lost my mind." She managed to say between kisses. "I know, hopefully the gods feel generous enough to give me a break longer than a few months." "All that matters is now, besides you made it in time for capture the flag." she says with a grin. It had been quite a while since I was able to participate in a game of capture the flag. We quickly head to where everyone is getting prepared, sneaking a few kisses in along the way.

"Bit rusty Jackson?" Jason, an old friend, says with a grin, almost knocking my sword out of my hand. "Just warming up." I reassure him. In truth having to battle monsters on a daily basis does magic to one's sword fighting skills and I could have easily have knocked Jason's sword away. However defeating Jason was not part of Annabeth's strategy to win capture the flag and disobeying Annabeth's battle strategy will subject you to a fate worse than falling into Tartarus and believe me that falling into that place is not something you would want to experience. Instead of easily knocking Jason's sword out of his hand Annabeth wants me to distract Jason one of the bigger threats on the opposite team. I stare out into the distance, hoping that Jason thinks I'm distracted. Predictably he does and sure enough he tries attacked me, however I stealthily deflect the move. I figure its been long enough and if Annabeth and the others still haven't gotten the flag then they might need a little help. I quickly fake trying to hit Jason from one direction and he tries to deflect what he thinks is a sloppy offensive move on my part. Instead, as quick as possible I make the move that will turn the tides and have his sword end up on the ground when I hear a shout.

"WE WON!" I look behind me and see Annabeth and some of her cabin mates proudly holding the flag. "About time, I was about to go help, you stopped me in the middle of knocking Jason's sword out of his hands." "We got held up with Piper, she tried charm speaking us multiple times. It's a bit hard trying to capture a flag when you have the un-resistible urge to drop all your weapons." Annabeth explained."Sorry Annabeth but we were a bit outnumbered and I didn't want to make it too easy for you." Piper says appearing behind Annabeth. "Hey Pipes, long time no see. " "Glad you're back Percy. I see you gave Jason quite a challenge." Piper replies, affectionally smirking at her boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah, ok maybe I underestimated my bro Percy a bit." Jason says while fixing his glasses. "Don't feel too bad Jason, it was part of the plan." Annabeth informs. "Gods I hate your plans sometimes." Jason mutters. "I recall that most of my plans have save your butt." Annabeth reminds Jason. Jason laughs a bit then says "Pipes and I are gonna head out, we both got some early training tomorrow morning." Jason calls as he starts walking away. "See you guys tomorrow." Piper adds in walking away with Jason. "I should probably head to bed as well." Annabeth sighs, clearing wishing that she could hang around longer. "Well you don't have to.." I remind her. For a moment she considers my suggestion. Shaking her head she finally says"Yes but I probably should, besides I'll need to remind my cabin mates to settle down, they'd be celebrating the victory till next week if they could. "Well goodnight then." I yell as she starts walking away.

It feels good being back in my cabin, my second home. Being on over ten quests in a time span of a year can wear you out and nothing feels better than getting back home. As I slowly drift off to sleep I think of how much I miss being at Camp Half-Blood and how glad I am that I'm finally back, hopefully for more than a month or two this time.


	3. Glad to Be Back POV: Percy

"Are you actually THE Percy Jackson?" a newer Hermes kid asks me. "Yeah." I reply, used to having to answer these types of questions. "Where have you been?" the Hermes kids persists. "Busy doing favors for the gods, I've been on a lot of quests recently." I answer, noticing Annabeth giving me an amused smile from the Athena dinning table. "Listen. I uh- I got to go, but I would be happy to talk to you later." I say to the kid, already getting up to walk over to Annabeth. "Okay." he replies.

"Hey Annabeth can I talk to you?" I ask as I approach the Athena table. Giving her a looks that says I really just want an excuse to have some alone time between us "Sure" she says. We walk toward the strawberry fields making small talk. Once we finally arrive at the strawberry fields we sit down. "So, I just uh..." "Wanted some alone time between us?" Annabeth fills in. " Yeah, I really have been missing you during these last couple of quests." "Trust me Percy, it hasn't been easy for me either. I constantly worry whether or not you are okay." "I know, I know, but unfortunately I can't really say no to the gods unless I want to get turned into a plant or something." "True." Annabeth laughs. "I just wish that I didn't have to share my boyfriend with the gods sometimes." "Frankly I'm just happy I don't have to keep depending on McDonald's as my primary food source. Gods those things are everywhere." "Don't let Nico hear you say that." I laugh at Annabeth's reminder, making a mental note to talk with Nico soon. "Gods I haven't been able to see much of the other seven or Nico or Reyna since defeating Gaea." "I see Piper and Leo frequently and when Jason is here I see him a lot. I talk to Reyna every week just to keep things coordinated between both camps. Nico I see from time to time and same deal with Leo. I don't get the chance to see Hazel or Frank nearly as much as I wish to but the eight of us are hoping to get all of us together sometime soon" "Sounds like it'll be fun. Honestly I'm just happy to be here right now." I say with a grin. "And why's that exactly." Annabeth replies, returning my grin. "Because, I get to do this." I say as I kiss her.


	4. Leo Has Terrible Ideas POV: Annabeth

He stares at the wall. Clearly yearning to do anything else than deliver the whatever news he wants to tell me. "I uh- I was asked to go on another quest." Percy informs me. We are sitting on his bed. "Oh, when do you have to leave?" I asked. I wasn't surprised he was summoned on another quest just upset it had to be so soon. Percy hadn't even been at camp for two months yet. "In a week." he sighs. "Why do the gods need you this time." "The usual, retrieving objects for them, stuff like that." he answers. "Well I suppose we must just make the most of the limited time we have together. I can see if we could try to coordinate the reunion between the nine of us before you have to go on your quest." I suggest. "I'd like that." smiles Percy.

"I can't believer we actually got this to work." I say surprised at seeing the nine of us hanging out with each other again. "I'm not, if anyone could pull this off its you Wise Girl." Percy compliments. "As much as I ship you two please, save the flirting for later." Piper jokes. "So whatcha been up to Percy?" Frank asks. "Nothing much, just a lot of questing for the gods, you know the usual." Percy replies, cockily. "Ok well are we just going to talk or are we going to have some fun?" Leo yells. "Cuz if we are going to have fun I have a game we can play."

"The games truth or dare, I assume you all have played it before." Leo states. "Why did I agree to this?" Reyna mutters. "Because we are amazingly awesome."Leo jokes. Reyna gives Leo a glare in reply. "Okay, well anyways I'll go first; Jason truth or dare?" "Uhh truth." "What was your first impression of Percy?" Leo asks, obviously happy with his question. "Honestly, I thought of Percy as a glorified trouble maker who just got lucky. I mean, here I am praetor of Camp Jupiter who started off labeled in outsider and had to work extremely hard to earn my title. I wasn't exactly one to be impressed easily." Jason nervously spits out. The look on Percy's face was one that I could never forget. It was a mix of deadly extreme rage and betrayal. "What did you just say?"He managed to get out. "Listen Percy, its nothing personal. Obviously I don't feel the same way now." "It doesn't matter!" Percy snaps back. "Percy listen, calm down, Jason didn't mean to offend you." I try soothing him. "He already did. Do you know how many times I've had to prove myself? COUNTLESS TIMES!" Percy starts screaming. "I started off as a nobody as well Jason, an outcast, a scrawny 12 year old boy that got bullied at school and at home. So don't play the I came from no where card." My boyfriend then abruptly gets up and storms out of the room.

Jason starts getting up but I stop him. "Jason just give him some space okay? It's nothing personal he's just mad with the gods for making him go on another quest." Jason nods though I can tell he still feel guilty. "I'll go find him, you guys continue, hopefully we'll be back soon." I walk out of the room, knowing exactly where he stormed off to. Once I arrive at the beach I sit myself down besides him. "Seaweed Brain listen Jason didn't mean what he said. Trust me he feels extremely guilty." He inhales a deep breath. "I understand that but it hurts to be called and as I quote a glorified trouble maker who just got lucky. It's just irritating that no matter how much chores I do for the gods I am still not completely appreciated and that my help isn't always completely acknowledged." "Percy, I see what you mean, I can relate however lashing out at Jason won't solve anything. I think you should apologize and make up with Jason. I mean you are going to go away on a quest pretty soon, do you really want those to be your last words to Jason before you go?" "I suppose your right. I'll reconcile with Jason." Seaweed Brain then gets up and does what I've always known I could count on him to do, be loyal to his friends.


	5. Partings POV: Annabeth

"Com'on Wise Girl, lighten up a bit, will ya?" Percy complains as he drags me to the strawberry field. "Percy... I should be working on Capture the Flag strats for next week." "I thought we could spent some quality time together." Percy explains. "I have to go tomorrow anyways which leaves you plenty of distraction free days before the game." "I don't consider you a distraction. More like a temptation." "Wow you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself." Percy teases. "If you wanted someone to flatter you, you should've picked an Aphrodite girl." "But Aphrodite girls aren't don't have the cute smile you get when you conjure up the most complex plan of the century."If that was your plan to get me to skip my duties for the rest of the day, I'm afraid it worked." I sigh. Only Percy could get me to do such an illogical action and skip duties. "So what do you want to do Seaweed Brain, now that you have my full undivided attention?" "I was thinking of just talking, I miss being able to take these times for granted." Percy responds. "I know, I know, it seems nothing that involves the gods doesn't involve us, you with your quests and me with having to help them every once in a while with an issue." "Certainly, I definitely suspect that the fates really like seeing us struggle with the godly side of the family." Percy laughs. "So did you make up with Jason?" I ask. "Yeah, he was cool, he understood I was just a bit aggravated at some other things and that it really had nothing to do with him." "Sometimes I swear that boy can't not act perfect, not even for one second." I joke. "I was thinking the same thing." Laughs Percy. We spent a majority of the day in the Strawberry Fields talking and making each other laugh.

Dinner that night for me was overshadowed with a sad atmosphere since right after that I knew Percy would have to head out. He was going to visit his mother and stay over her house for the night then head out for his journey in the morning. Luckily we were allowed to sit next to each other and for once I had all the space in the world since we were at Percy's table. Before I know it dinner is finished and it is time to say goodbye to Percy. Seaweed Brain and I get up, Jason and Piper trailing close behind. We walk up to the camp boundary, the farthest I can go before I have to let Percy face whatever lies ahead for him. "Guys do you mind giving Annabeth and I a moment?" Percy asks our friends. "No, not at all." Jason replies. I swear to gods I heard Piper mutter something that sounded like 'opt'. "I can't believe I have to say goodbye again already." I say tearing up. Percy, moving a loose hair strand back to its place, comforts me and quietly whispers "I know, I know, but don't cry. This distraction will be back before you know it. Making sure to persuade you to skip your duties." There's Percy for you. Being able to comfort me and be funny at the same time. "Is there anytime you can be serious?" I pretend to be annoyed. "Nope!" He hugs me. and whispers "I love you Annabeth and I always will, remember that, no matter what happens, no matter what changes, just remember my love for you is eternal." "I-I love you too Seaweed Brain." I manage to choke out before I find a tear running down my face. "Now, now, surely my departure isn't big enough to make the fearless and ruthless Annabeth Chase cry, now is it?" Percy asks, making this goodbye even harder than it already was. "Shut up." I affectionally punch his arm. "Well I should be going now unless I want to get to my mom's at 2:00 a.m. in the morning. Bye Wise Girl, remember to iris message me or call me frequently." "Don't worry I will." 

And with that the boy who I could always count on from the age of 12 went out of my sight. If I had know this would be the very last time I would see Percy in person perhaps my last couple of words would've been more meaningful that "Shut up" and "Don't worry I will" But like everything else in life you can never know when something will start and another thing will end, it happens suddenly and is unpredictable. Your time is simply up once the fates decide that the strand of yarn that represents your lifetime has lasted to long and decides to cut it. With a simple action your life can end and there's nothing you can do other than enjoy the amount of time you have before the yarn is cut.


	6. The Beginning to an End POV: Percy

"Percy!" My mom greets as she hugs me. "Hey mom" I chuckle, glad to see her. "Hey Percy." Paul says as he comes in for a hug. "Nice to see you." I reply. "So tell me Percy whats the newest scoop on the demigod life?" My mom asks. "I think we'll need to sit down for me to tell you all the news." I laugh.

The next morning I head to Dunkin' Donuts before embarking on my trip, because who said demigods couldn't enjoy a nice coffee before risking their lives once again? I boarded a bus that would take me to Nevada where Apollo suspects he left his favorite bow and arrows. Normally helping Apollo wouldn't be my first thing to do but considering it was this or listening to him pestering me for days, this seemed like the better option. The bus ride was 10 hours in total and when we finally arrived in Nevada I decided to find a place to settle in for the night. Since I've had to go on so many quests in the past year I automatically packed a tent in my bag. I head off to sleep knowing tomorrow is going to be an eventful day.

"Why are you still helping the gods? " Voices echo in my dream. You are a pawn, just another hero to do the work they don't. You have sacrificed so much for them already."

I wake up, surprised to hear those voices that have long since gave up trying to turn me against the gods return in my dreams. I pack up my stuff and quickly head off to the location where Apollo was certain he left his prized bow and arrows at. Once I arrive at the mountain where I'm certain a monster is lurking, I spot the two objects I must obtain. I quickly run for them but not before a monster blocks my path. He tries to hit me in the face though I was already anticipating the move and quickly give him a slash in the chest with riptide, returning him to the dreadful place I once myself, had to visit. I grab Apollo's signature weapons, place them in my bag, and go back to where I set up camp the previous night. As I finish setting everything up Annabeth iris messages me. "Hey Percy." She starts, she seems almost nervous which means something is definitely wrong. "What's the matter Annabeth?" I ask puzzled. She seemed just fine a few days ago. "Its just.....when do you suspect... when are you coming back?" "Got what I was looking for. I'm planning on camping out here for tonight and then first thing tomorrow morning I was going to head on a bus. I should be back around 6 tomorrow night, why?" "When you get back promise me the first thing you'll do is talk to me. Okay? You don't need to worry about it now." She quickly says. "Alright, well goodnight Wise Girl." "Goodnight Percy." Once I hear that I fall fast asleep, however the voices return, along with a sense of fear but for what? I could not be sure.

I pack up my stuff and board the bus that will take me back to New York. The 10 hour ride was uneventful, unless you call staring out a bus window for more than half the ride 'eventful'. I was a bit jittery the whole ride but it was just my ADHD. I was glad that this quest wasn't rather hard nor long and I would be able to resume my normal life in a matter of a few hours.

Once I get off the bus I quickly call my mom and tell her the quest was a success and that I was fine and would visit her again in a few days. I hauled a cab and had them drop me off at Camp Half-blood though they just thought they were dropping me off at a random location in New York. I pay them then run to my home. The first one I see is Piper though she looks a bit upset. "Hey Pipes, where's Annabeth?" She cries in response. "Piper, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Jason?" Piper shakes her head, still sobbing. Jason runs up, looking a bit upset as well. "Jason whats wrong? Must've been something pretty bad eh? I don't think I've seen Piper cry this much." Jason just stands there looking like he would rather be anywhere but where is right now. "Jason, do you know where Annabeth is?" That seemed to bring him back to the present moment. "Percy, Annabeth is uh- she's dead Percy." I stand there in shock, I can't believe what they are saying. Surely they are joking with me. "This is some sort of prank right? Annabeth can't be dead, I mean I talked to her just last night." "I wish we were Percy but-" Jason starts crying as well. "J-j-just talk to Chiron, he- hes the best to break you the news." I go look for Chiron but a dulling sensation has taking over my body, I don't process anything, still in denial thinking this must be a joke. If I had been paying attention, the sympathetic looks other campers were giving me would've told me otherwise. I finally find Chiron and ask "Is what they are saying true? Is she really dead?" Chiron gives me a sad look, confirming what Jason told me. "H-how?" I ask, feeling my heart tear into a million pieces. How could Annabeth die when I was the one on the quest? How was it possible? How did the gods allow this? "A mob of monsters got through the camp boundaries and starting attacking campers. She died saving an eight-year old Hermes kid." Chiron says starting to tear up as well. I start sobbing, out of all the things we had done she died from a monster in her own home. "C-can I see her?" I ask, not quite sure that I was even prepared for what I was about to see. "Of course child." Chiron gets up and leads me to my deceased Wise Girl.

They placed her on the bed in the Athena cabin. There is a trail of dry blood, the source coming from the lower left of her torso. It wasn't the wound or her determined look on her face that broke me, it was her eyes. She had died with her eyes open and the look that held both fear and pride, a look that told she accepted this was to be her last few seconds of life but was not to die without a fight, that was what broke me. I cried unlike any other time in my life. Not like when Gabe used to abuse me or when Bob died. No, this time I cried for everything I lost when she died. I cried for the best friend I had since I was twelve years old. I cried for all the events, battles, and challenges we faced and overcame. I cried for the lost time between us when I was at Camp Jupiter and she was here. But most of all I cried for the plans we had made that would never actually happen. I cried for the degree in architecture that she would now never get. The kids we would never have. The future she never got. I cried for the strong, confident, beautiful girl laid in front of me; dead.


	7. Moving On? POV: Percy

I stare down at my plate, fully aware of being under Jason's watchful eye. He comes over to sit down next to me and greets me. "Hey Percy, you wanna help me teach a sword fighting class later?" "Uhh, sure." I mutter. I appreciate Jason trying to be nice and all but frankly I would rather be left alone. "Ok, so the class begins in 15 minutes." He says as he walks over resumes his place next to Piper. I look blankly at my plate, having almost no appetite whatsoever. After shoving some chicken and rice down my throat I get up and walk over to the training arena. 

"So guys, today we get the pleasure of having Percy Jackson joining and assisting us." Jason introduces me. "Hey guys." "So Percy and I will demonstrate a duel and then will go step by step and break down the moves." Jason hands me a bow staff and tries to hit me with his but I easily dodge it. I lazily attempt to hit him but as well easily dodges it. "Percy, what are you trying to do? I brick could have dodged that!" "You, of all people are bringing a brick into this conversation?" I smirk. "IT WAS ONE TIME!" Jason yells as he hits me. If I was more observant I would've have realized that he was joking, but at that moment all the emotions built up in me from the moment I found out that Annabeth was dead, flooded out. "I DONT CARE. YOU COULD SAY THAT ANNABETH'S DEATH WAS A 'ONE TIME' THING!" I shout as I quickly hit him in the chest and push him down. I'm prepared to kick in the head when I realize what I am actually doing and quickly help him up. "S-sorry bro." I stutter. "Guys you are dismissed." Jason says in a cold tone. Once they leave Jason turns to me. "Percy, I'm DONE. All you have been doing is moping around about Annabeth's death. I've made numerous attempts to have you open up but all you do is push me around. Talk to me once you figure out your feelings, I'm sick and tired of being your rag doll." He storms off, and I sulk back to my cabin.

Get rid of the gods Perseus Jackson. Your friends have left you and the gods have done nothing but use you. Revenge Annabeth's death Percy. "Ann-Annabeth wouldn't want that." I respond to the voices. "And she wouldn't have wanted to die. The past cannot be changed but the future can. Kill the gods Percy, make the future YOU want.

I wake up, remembering my dream. I look outside from my cabin window and see Jason talking to Piper, Leo, and Nico. I get dressed and go to the dinning hall to eat. I notice Piper, Leo, and Nico throwing me glares, obviously hearing what I did to Jason yesterday. Piper comes up and says "I don't know who you think you are Percy Jackson and how you think that you can do whatever you want just because Annabeth died. News flash Percy! Your not the only one to have someone you love die. So stop mopping around here all sad and depressed, shutting everyone out and doing whatever you want. I know what Annabeth would have never wanted you to live like this." She spits out. "Her worst fear was you turning dark ever since you almost killed that goddess in Tartarus. She would hate the person you are now. Pushing around people like you have some authority over everyone. This is not the way she would want you to live." She yells. "You know what Piper? If you haven't realized, I don't care what you think. You haven't been through half of the stuff I have been Piper." "And if going through all that reduces me to what you have become then I'm glad I didn't." She walks away. Enragement fill me and I throw an empty plate at her head, not caring whether it hits her or not. I run out of the dining hall as fast I can, already making a plan in my head. I race to the Poseidon cabin, pack up my stuff and sprint out of camp, vowing never to return. I call Blackjack and he comes to my aid within seconds. "Just get my out of here ASAP." I tell him. He flies me away from camp, my home for the last five or so years and flies me into the night. I look back at camp for the last time, knowing that if I were to see it a next time, it would be burnt to the ground. As Blackjack keeps flying I finally take the voices in my dreams advice and make a plan ensuring the future will be what I want it to be.


	8. New Camp? POV: Percy

I make a quick stop at my mom's house and then head away from New York, a place I vow never to return to. I have Blackjack fly me into an empty plains area, located somewhere in the Middle of the U.S. If I want to make the future mine, I have to quickly put my plan into action. I get to work building shelter and rest up, knowing that if all goes well tomorrow, then the first step of my plan will begin.

"What is the need for another camp?" Zeus asks me. "Well sir, first of all the two current camps for demigods are located on the two coasts of the U.S. not catering to the location needs of those that live in the middle of the country. Also some think Camp Jupiter is too strict at times while Camp Half-Blood is too relaxed. They want something in the middle, and if you grant me permission, I can provide just that." "Hmm, I will deeply consider this Percy Jackson, but why aren't you satisfied with Camp Half-Blood, last time I checked you were perfectly content with staying there. I resist the urge to slap Zeus, I am 99% sure he knows why I left. "It, it was Annabeth's death lord Zeus. The place reminded me too much of her." I choke out. "This new camp would be in honor of her sir." I try my hardest to make it seem sincere and heartfelt. "Very well," Zeus sighs. "I grant you permission to make this 'new and improved' camp Perseus Jackson. I will give you the resources to make this camp shortly. "Thank you lord, you will not regret this!"

Once I return to the area where the new camp is to be built I plot out how I will carry out this plan of mine. Annabeth would be proud I think. Would she? Another voice in my head asks. Or would she be deeply disgusted knowing that her boyfriend is plotting to overthrow the Olympians and is only going to make a fake camp to gain even more trust? I tune out the voice in my head, knowing that if I become vulnerable to it I will never be able to achieve what I so desperately want; to be in full control of my fate.


	9. Camp Riptide POV: Percy

Time Transition of 15 years after the events of Heroes of Olympus and about 10 years after Percy meets with Zeus

"Percy," Thomas, my right hand man, calls. "We got a new recruit." "Ok coming, head over there now, I'll meet up with you in a minute." I walk out of my study and toward the archway where newcomers must pass through in order to get into camp. "So, what do we have here?" I ask Thomas. "Dexter and Miranda reported that there is a younger demigod there. They said it was a boy and they suspect around the age of 13 or 14." "Alright, are they waiting outside?" "Yes." Thomas replies. I walk outside of the archway and spot a brown haired and blue eyed boy. "Hey." I call as I approach. "Umm hey." He meekly responds. Definitely not an Ares or Mars child. I think. "Do you know what you are?" I ask him. "I uh, I think someone said something about me being a 'demigod'." He answers. "D-do you know what that is?" "Yes, I do and in fact you are a demigod, but I will explain all these things to you in a bit. For now follow Dexter and Miranda." The boy and Dexter and Miranda start heading toward the entrance. "Oh and Dex and Miranda, do the usual, bring him to the undetermined group. Get him settled and then bring him to my study, I'll take things from there." "Yes Percy." They walk off. "Oh and welcome to Camp Riptide!" I call

"That's the thirtieth newbie this week." Thomas remarks. We are now back in my study. "Yeah, the camp is definitely growing fast. Its probably has to do with the fact that since there have been no major prophecies or wars in the past decade, the gods have become more relaxed. I suspect that is a son of Zeus of Jupiter, so even the big three seem to be lighten up a bit." "How can you tell?" Thomas asks. "A long time ago, I was friends with a son of Jupiter and that kid there reminds me so much of him." I sigh. "You never talk about your past much Percy." Thomas states. I am about to respond to his question when I hear a knock on my door. "Talking about my past will have to wait, I think we have a visitor."

"So, my father is a god?" The new demigod named Zach asks. "Yes, almost everyone at this camp has a god for a parent. Mines Poseidon." "And mines Mars." Thomas adds. "So, whos my father?" Zach asks. "Well, that is what we need to find out, all we need is your fingerprint to determine your godly heritage." "Thats all it takes?" "Well it wasn't all that easy, before you had to wait for your godly parent to claim you, but yeah with new technology all it takes is you fingerprint." "Okay." Thomas shows Zach where to put his fingerprint on the computer like device then in less than a moment the result pops up. "Son of Zeus." I smile. "Is that good?" Zach asks. "Of course! Having any god for a parent is an honor," I lie. "but having Zeus, king of the universe, that is a high honor. Now I must ask you; do you want to stay at Camp Riptide? There are other camps for demigods as well." "What are these other camps?" "Well theres two other ones. Camp Half-Blood which is specifically for greek demigods like you and is located in Long Island Sound in New York, and Camp Jupiter in California, typically Roman demigods go there. Though both are designed for either Greek or Roman demigods, both camps accept both types as well." "I-I think I'll stay here." "Glad to hear. Since you are a son of Zeus you will be assigned to Group 2, which consisted of others who share you father, whether it be Zeus or Jupiter. For now your rank is 1 since you are new but if you work hard you can improve your rank." "Okay." "Well supper should start in a few so you should go along now, Thomas will lead you to Group 2. Oh and you will need this." I toss him a blue shirt that says Camp Riptide, similar if not almost identical to the shirt designs of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Welcome to the demigod life Zach. Welcome to world in which you are a pawn to the gods.


	10. Recalling the Past, Facing the Future POV: Percy

"And this is how you disarm your enemy in battle." I show the newer campers as I easily knock Thomas' sword out of his hand. "So, any questions?" A new Hermes kid raises his hand. "Yes?" "How did you learn all this demigod stuff?" He asks. "Oh I uh-, you know is this really relevant? Wouldn't you guys rather try these moves out for yourself?" "Aww come'on Perc. You never talk about your past." Thomas groans. "You guys really want to know about my past?" All of them nod eagerly, even Thomas. "Alright, alright, you guys better sit down, because this story is a long one. It all started when I was 12 years old......." I tell them all the events and encounters I had over the course of the two major prophecies. 

"Anything else you want to know?" "Why did you leave the other camp?" one of them asks. "It had to do with my girlfr-" a scream interrupts me."WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" yells Dexter. "Thomas, escort them back to their respective groups, then meet up with us. I'm going to go talk to Dexter. Tell all Group leaders to be ready to fight." I run off, heading toward Dexter. "Dex, whats wrong?" I ask. "Camp is under attack. Some monsters are attacking it." "Where?" "The left boundary of camp." I run toward the left boundary, making sure that my trusty sword is in my pocket. "This could be it Riptide, this could be our last battle, be prepared" I murmur as I run off to battle.

"So we meet again old friend?" I yell toward the first monster I ever killed; the minotaur. It growls in response. He charges at me and I quickly step out of the way. "Alright bud, ready to die again?" He again charges at me but this time has seemed to get a bit smarter and hits me in my right rib cage. "Gotten, a bit smart ehh?" I choke out, pain taking the sassiness out of my words. "Prepare to die!" I jump, lodging my sword into his forehead. Unfortunately for me, it gets stuck, making the minotaur look more like a unicorn. As I try to pull out the sword the minotaur flings me off, making me fly a good 20 feet away. I'm a little groggy upon landing and he take this chance to charge at me once again, this time ramming his two horns right into my chest. "AHHG!" The pain spreading through me is unbearable. The minotaur retreats, knowing that I am most certainly going to die. Blurriness takes ahold of my vision, my time on earth is almost done, however I am not fearful whether death comes to me or not. I know that if I do die today, I have completed phase 1 of my plan. The afterlife awaiting me holds the start of phase 2. In my final moments of death, I realize that I am right in front of the camp border. Just like Thalia all those years ago ..... Is the last thing I think as death claims me.


	11. Afterlife POV: Percy

I see all white. Shouldn't I be in the underworld? the thought passes my mind. Nope Percy, that is only if your plan failed, and it didn't. "PERCY JACKSON!" a voice who I know is Zeus booms. Instantly I am popped into the Olympian throne room. "You called upon me lord Zeus?" I bow. "Percy, you remember the time I offered you immortality after the defeat of Kronos right?" I nod. "I usually do not offer immortality twice however given the favors you've done for the gods such as fighting in two wars and establishing Camp Riptide, we have decided to offer you this one last time. Do you accept Percy?" "Yes, yes my lord. Thank you for the offer, I promise I will continue to contribute and help the gods as much as I can." "Very well Perseus, come here." I walk over and Zeus places his hands in front of me. "I, Zeus, lord of the world, grant Perseus Jackson immortality. Does everyone agree?" Every god in the room shakes their head in approval. "Very well, Percy Jackson do you accept immortality?" "Yes." A sudden sensation overtakes my body. It feels as though all my troubles have been lifted and leaves me with a feeling of invincibility. "I present to you, Perseus Jackson, god of loyalty!"

"Percy." a huge crowd of people kneel before me. "Reyna, long time no see." I have decided that the easiest way to make my plan happen is to get friendly with all the camps. I had stopped at Camp Riptide before since it was essentially my patron camp. "I guess I could say the same to you. What brings you here Percy?" Well you know that I am a now a god and I made a promise to myself that I will keep in touch with all demigods, regardless of what camp they are from. I would like to speak with you, Praetor Zhang and Hazel please." "As you wish."

"Long time no see Perc. It's been quite a long time hasn't it." says Frank who is barely recognizable compared to the first time I met him. Frank has gotten even more buffed out and has a mustache. His face is now one that a good leader has; confident and protective. I guess I shouldn't be talking though, I mean my appearance has changed as well. I have not gotten as buff as Frank however I am pretty fit. My hairs is a bit longer and shaggier than I had it the last time I saw him and I now have a thin beard. "Around 15 years I believe." "Why didn't you visit Percy? We, we missed you." Asks Hazel. She, has grown up a lot as well. "Busy, you know? I mean I was very content at Camp Half-blood and uh, well after Annabeth's death I decided to make another camp." "We uh- we are sorry for your lost." Frank replies. "Thanks. I know its crazy but even with me being a god there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her." "It's not crazy, she was a strong hero." Reyna, who has just listened to a majority of the conversation, adds. "Enough about me, tell me how you guys are doing." Frank and Reyna explain how the camp has become a bit more lax due to the lack of prophecies. "Well it's been good seeing you guys again, I will hopefully visit soon." "Where are you heading off to?" Frank asks. "Camp Half-Blood." I reply


	12. Back At Home

"Chiron, its good seeing you." I say to my old trainer and mentor. "As to you Percy, I'm glad you were able to accomplish so much, even without being here." "Well, I was only taught by the best." I smile. "Anyways should we announce your presence at dinner Percy?" "Uhh, yeah, that'd be great." "In the meantime, feel free to settle down in Cabin 22, your cabin." Chiron smiles. "Ok, cool." I head off looking forward to seeing what my cabin looks like.

Seeing my cabin feels like a surreal experience. It's blue and looks very much like my father's. The one difference is that my color's are apparently blue and purple. Interesting choice, I note. I quickly unpack my bags and get ready to go to the dinning hall.

"ATTENTION ALL DEMIGODS!" Chiron yells. "Tonight, we have a special guest among us. Someone a few of you got to know very well." Whispers emerge, everyone wondering who the special visitor is. "I would like you guys to give a warm welcome to the god of loyalty; Percy Jackson!" I walk over toward Chiron and a huge amount of applauds and cheers erupt. "Greetings campers," Someone interrupts me."Please tell me this is not real. Percy Jackson, THE Percy Jackson, is here in front of me, god and all and the only thing that surprises me is that he starts off by saying "greetings" I look around and not to my surprise, the culprit that interrupted me was the one and only Leo Valdez. "Of course, the great Leo Valdez dares to interrupt me, even as a god. So, yo Valdez you mind if I sit with you?" "Do a have a choice?" "Nope" I grin as I walk over toward him. I take a seat next to Leo whose sitting with Piper, Jason, and Nico. "Hey guys." I can clearly feel the tension that has gotten no better if not worse from the last time I spoke to them. "So guys, whatcha been up to in the last 10 years?" I ask, playing around with them. "Oh, uh, nothing much. Pipes and I, have uh- got married." Jason stutters, clearly feeling awkward. "Congrats guys." I say as causally as I can. "So whats been up with you Percy?" Piper asks. "Oh, nothing much. You know I made my own camp, died, became a god. The usual." I joke. The three of them give me looks that are a mix between "seriously?" and "why are you talking about dying so casually?" "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." They all ease up a bit. "So....Percy are you going to join us in a game of Capture the Flag?" "Heck ya! Did you even have to ask?"

"Jason, Jason, man we really got to stop meeting like this." I say as I knock his sword out of his hand. "Shut up." Jason smiles. "Still haven't work on trying to keep the sword in your hand." I joke again. "We won!" Piper shouts. "Maybe we should have a god on our side more often." 

As I'm falling asleep in my cabin, I can hear voices outside who I identify as Piper and Jason. "I don't like him being here." Piper whispers. "I know, I know." "And I absolutely hate him being a god." You've never changed Piper have you eh? Well because of your stupidity, Camp Half-blood will be the first to go.


	13. Worried POV: Jason

I love my father don't get me wrong, but what in Hades was he thinking when he made Percy a god? I mean this is the same guy who threw a plate a Piper's head after she said something to him that he didn't like. Now don't get me wrong, I understand that Percy did a lot for the gods before that incident and made a whole new camp after, I get that. What I don't get is how the gods don't realize that this Percy is no different than the one that almost hurt me and Piper. Sure, he's putting on an act but surely is isn't good enough for even the gods to be oblivious to it. Then again the gods aren't the most observant group of beings are they? Still, I have a bad feeling about this. I mean Percy has a very dark side whether most want to acknowledge it or not. So why does the gods think that giving Percy a ton of power will not go to his head at all. I mean just because the guy was a one time noble does not mean he still is. I know that Percy is up to something and whatever it is I intend on figuring out what that is.


	14. Putting Plans Into Action

"Frank!" I yell. "Uh, hey Percy, nice to see you again so soon." "Listen Frank, I have urgent news. I have gotten word that Camp Half-Blood is planning on attacking this camp in a matter of 3 days!" "That can't be true, I talked to Jason a few weeks ago and he acted completely normal." "Well if you were planning an attack on another camp would you act out of the ordinary?" "I-I guess not." "There's you explanation. Well I must go now, gotta do some godly stuff." "Bye Percy, and thanks for the warning, I will make sure to inform Reyna asap." "Just remember, if anyone asks besides Reyna, it wasn't me that told you."

Demigods are so idiotic it isn't even funny. Is my thought as I go off to Camp Half-Blood, going to deliver almost the same exact news expect changing it claiming that Camp Jupiter was going to attack them. My plan is genius, having the two camps go to war against each other. Since it will be mostly Roman against Greek the gods will suffer from their two sides' kids fighting against each other. Is it a bit cruel that I am in some way guaranteeing the downfall of the two first camps I stayed at? Somewhat. Do I care at all? Nope!

"CHIRON!" I yell as I run to the big house. "What brings you back here soon Percy?" My old mentor asks. "Chiron I have received word that Camp Jupiter plans on attacking in 3 days.""You must be mistaken Percy, our relationship with Camp Jupiter is very friendly." "I understand however during my visit I heard Frank and Reyna privately talking about plans of attacking the camp. They said and as I quote "Camp Half-Blood things they are superior to us, well we must show them wrong. We cannot let those idiotic Greeks push us around." Chiron stands there for a moment. "Are you sure of this?" "100%" "Ok, I will talk with Jason and the other Camp counselors and figure out what we will do to prepare. Thank you for sharing this vital information with me Percy, I know that towards the end of your experience here was not all that pleasant." "I'm over it. This was my home for 6 years, and being a god has brought me to the realization that I simply cannot turn my back on it." I lie. "Glad to hear that Percy." "Well I must be off, however I wish you the best of luck."


	15. War POV: Percy

"I.CANT.TAKE.THIS.AGAIN." Zeus screams. "My lord, whats the matter?" "The stupid war between the Greeks and Romans. Its altering my personality." And with that Zeus changes to Jupiter. "What could have even ignited such a terrible war?" "I do not know. However is there anything I can do for you my Lord?" "Well unless you can make this war or my altering personality stop I don't think so Percy." "I cannot stop this war sadly however I do know a place that would be suitable for you. I had a friend of mine create a custom chair, if you sit in it you will no longer be affected by the war." "Are you sure, and who is this friend of yours?" Zeus/Jupiter asks. "Oh, you wouldn't know them but anyhow do you want me to get you that chair?" "Yes, just do something to stop this pounding in my head." I quickly get out a chair much similar to the ones I used on all the other major gods and quickly wheel it out. "Here Zeus, just sit in it and all the pounding will go away." The lord of the universe gets up and settles into the chair. "Ah, much better." are the last words he is able to mutter before I push the button and he is silenced, tied to the chair.  
I got the idea from the story of Hephaestus doing this to his mother Hera and I thought it was genius. "Don't take this personally Zeus, I did it to all your fellow Olympians. You see, after Annabeth's death where you guys just let her die even though she did you countless favors, I realized that the gods just use us and will continue to just use us. The thing is however, I couldn't just accept that now could I? NOPE! I had to become the same thing I despised, a stupid god for how else would I be able to overthrow the gods? Zeus I hope you've had fun ruling the universe because that just now belongs to me." I then transport us into the very place that caused Annabeth and I many nightmares. I chain the god of lightning to a post very close to his other relatives, however not close enough for them to be able to escape. Remember to thank the cyclopes for helping with all the handicraft work. I remind myself. And with that thought I return back to the world that is now mine.


	16. Making My Claim POV: Percy

Attention all demigods of Camp Riptide!" I yell. "I Percy Jackson have gotten rid of the horrible beings that were the Olympians! A new era is to come now. One in which I will now rule the universe. I, however will not use you to do my dirty business like the Olympians did. My rule will be one in which you can do whatever you please as long as you do what I tell you which will be somewhat often." I announce. "And what if we don't do what you tell us? Huh?" A camper recklessly asks. "Well in that case I'll simply kill you." I smile. "Ok 'sure'" The camper responds. "You don't believe me" I ask. "Nope." Fool! I think. "Well maybe this will change your mind." And with that statement I quickly do what I did to a goddess so long ago, I cut off the fluids in his body and sure enough he quickly falls down dead. "Let that be a warning to all of you not to cross or doubt me. I shall return soon." And I disappear.

I go off to Camp Jupiter and deliver the same message however I receive a bit more resistance though I expected this. "Settle them down Reyna." I command. "Or else things won't end well for them." "Why should I?" Reyna asks coldly. "It will end badly for them either way if you become ruler." She gives me an icy glare. "Reyna" I start, making my voice less emotion and more commanding. "You can become an adviser of me, you can assist me in ruling the universe. I give this offer to few people, you being one of them. If you settle them down I will take that you accept this offer, if not I have no choice but to kill you." "Percy you didn't have to go down this path for power. You could have been a great ruler without losing all the great traits about you. Maybe I would have accepted the offer you give me if you were the Percy that I met over the courses of the war with Gaea however you are not that Percy now, so I decline." She spits at me. "Reyna you were always stubborn however I did not make you out to be a fool but alas your stubbornness will come to be your downfall. You see no matter if you were my friend or an excellent leader I can't allow a person that insults me like that in front of so many people live. " I start cutting off the fluids in her body however I do so much slower than I did the the idiotic Camp Riptide boy. I make it much slower and much more painful, hoping to see weakness in the leader of New Rome's last moments of life however Reyna just stands there, pain in her eyes, yet looking me in the eye defiantly. "No pleading for your life? No begging for mercy? If you weren't so arrogant Reyna I would have some respect for you." "Y-you're the arrogant one Percy, and in the end I only hope you can learn to forgive yourself." And with that statement she falls over, dead.


	17. Revenge POV: Percy

After visiting Camp Jupiter, I head back to the place where this all began, Camp Half-Blood. I again give the same speech, however I do not give most of the campers the choice to serve me, instead most of them will suffer pain. The first one that will be killed is the infamous Piper McLean.  
"So Piper, I'm assuming that when you decided to make that smart remark about me, you did not expect it to ultimately be the cause of your death, correct? Piper just stares at me, with pure hatred in her eyes. "Why so quiet now, Piper? Maybe this will get you talking." I then start cutting off the fluids in her body. "Cor-correct." She grunts. "ah now thats better." I say as I release my hold on her body fluids. "You see Piper, I liked you before, even considering you a friend, but now I'm afraid you've become more like an enemy of mine." "And?" She defiantly asks. This girl is truly an idiot. I think. "And you know what I do to most of my enemies right?" "No-" I don't let her finish her sentence, before she can speak anymore I stab Riptide into her heart. She falls over dead and I can't help but feel satisfaction.  
"NOOOOO!" Jason screams. He fruitless tries to run over to Piper but he is chained to a post. I walk over to him with a smug look on my face. "Sucks doesn't Jason? Seeing the people we love most die." "Percy, how could you do this?" He says in between sobs. "Just as I can do this." and I lodge Riptide into a second person's chest. Jason, like the other two that were killed that day falls over dead. "Let this be a reminder to all of you that are not an enemy of me yet. I am not going to take mercy on any of you that rebel, even if at one time I considered you as a friend. There are no second chances, no do-overs, only death." And with that statement I set the camp on fire and watch it burn down to the ground.


	18. Backlash POV: Percy

Transition of a couple of years later to the present where the beginning of the story was.

I had things under my control however, recently a new group has decided to try and go against me. They call themselves the Silver Squad. The group consists of a couple of demigods whom I have a "bitter-sweet" past with. Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico DiAngelo, Thalia Grace, Clairesse, and the Stoll Brothers are all part of this group, however the leader is some figure in a silver hood. I have asked around and no one seems to know who this figure is, though I have every intention to find out the true identity of this person. Once I capture the leader of the group I plan to kill them, and with that the Silver Squad will be no more, since none of the others have enough courage to go directly against me. I will admit that the Silver Hooded Figure does have some skill, and has even successfully destroyed a few temples, but whats a few temples when you rule the entire universe? 

Today I have finally figured out a way to trap the Silver Hooded Figure and find out the true identity of my enemy. A loyal cyclopes told me that that he had gotten word that the Silver Hooded Figure was going to attempt to destroy my favorite temple, the one where Camp Riptide used to be. There are many guards of cyclopes there, which I presume that the Silver Hooded person already knows this, however what they don't know is that I will be there, disguised among the guards.

I wait patiently for the Silver Hooded Figure to get through the first wave of guards, which is the most vulnerable part of the security. It looks like Thalia Grace and Clairesse decided to accompany their leader on this mission. Oh well, maybe there will be a bit of Camp Half blood reunion today. I am hiding in the third wave and just as the penetrate through the second row of guards, I make my move. "Nice to see you again Thalia and Clairesse." I move toward them as guards from my row and ones who were hiding come out and circle them. "And nice to finally meet you, leader of the Silver Squad, though I must say, I am a bit offended that we haven't gotten to meet in person earlier." "Who the heck are you?" Thalia growls. "You don't recognize me Thalia?" I pretend to be offended. "Maybe this will give you a hint." I then transform into my god form, taking on the appearance of my demigod body. "Prissy Jackson." Clairesse spits out. "Correct Clairesse. Anyways I hate to be rude and cut this reunion short, however I think that your leader and I have much to discuss." After saying that I immediately transport me and the Silver Hooded Figure to my headquarters.


	19. Confronting the Enemy POV: Percy

"It's about time we met." I say to the Silver Hooded Figure, though I get no response. "Bit rude not to talk to your host, but oh well. I do hope you enjoy my lair. I think the green and blue theme gives it a nice touch, don't you agree?" The Silver Hooded Figure still does not respond and continues to just sit there. "Why so quiet? Is it out of defiance or are you just normally like this?" The only response I get is silence. "Fine if you don't want to talk yourself I'll make you." I say as I move closer to my enemy. Right as I'm about to grab hold of my enemy however, I am hit with a spurt of water.  
"What the- who the Hades are you?" I ask, surprised to see someone with powers very similar to mine. The Silver Hooded Figure starts running to the door, but is met by twenty or so guards. They grab hold of my enemy and being them to me. "Thought you could get away, didn't you? Nice try, but I'm afraid it didn't work and now it is time for me to find out who you are exactly."  
I then take off the Silver Hooded Figures hood, and is met with a surprise that I could not have foreseen in a thousand lifetimes. "No it can't be you, you're dead. Is it really you Annabeth?" "No," says my enemy, who happens to have the same voice as my girlfriend along with the same face, "I'm your daughter."


	20. My World Comes Crashing Down POV: Percy

"You're, you're lying! I never had a daughter." I shout, as a feeling of numbness comes crashing down on top of me. "Yes you did Percy. Why do you think Annabeth, my mom, wanted to talk to you right before her death? Trust me it wasn't just because she missed you dearly. It was because she had me." The girl that claims to be my daughter responds. "You realize that to have a children you have to be pregnant right, and call me crazy, but I think I would have noticed and remembered if Annabeth was pregnant." I say as I laugh a bit like a manic. "Not necessarily, Dad , gods, you lived in a world full of gods, for goodness sake you are a god, so you should know that in some instances, the unnatural can occur. And in that case it was Athena, blessing Annabeth with a child by giving me to her, much like Athena did with all her children." "Do not call me "Dad"!" I growl. "I am not your father." "Fine, Percy, you can be in denial all you want, but will eventually have to come to the terms that I am in fact your daughter. Do you have a better explanation as to why I'm the only demigod to inherit Poseidon's powers in 15 years, how I look exactly like your deceased girlfriend, or how you cannot harm me?" Gods, I think, If she is my daughter she is just as stubborn and sensible as her mother. 

"Even if you are my daughter, how did I never even know about you? And how do you even know about your mother?" I ask, finally realizing that she, in fact, has a point. "Chiron hid me all those years and trained me. When Annabeth received me and realized that you were not going to be there for a couple of hours, she told Chiron and showed me to him. When mom died, and you feel under a spell of depression, Chiron did not think that telling you that you had a child would be the best and decided to hide me. Once you left camp, I began to train and once you began your dictatorship, I kept on the down low until Chiron thought I was ready to take a stand against you." She explains

"This is absurd! Surely Chiron would not be cruel enough to keep my own child hidden from me." I respond back, denial quickly returning. "We can all be crueler than we think we are capable of being," she says, "If you don't want to believe me fine, but at least look at me in the eyes, tell me you do not see Annabeth when you look at me." I follow her command and look in her eyes so I could prove her wrong, however when I look into her eyes memories of Annabeth flood my mind. I remember our first encounter all those years ago, our first kiss, when she finally found me after all those months that I went missing thanks to Hera, and finally, when I looked into her eyes for the last time. Feelings of raw grief start to consume me. 

"F-fine, you are my daughter, but what are you going to do now?" I ask. "Honestly, not too sure, but I suppose that we have lots to talk about." "Like?" "Oh I don't know, why you decided to go all dark and enslave the gods." "Before we talk about that, I at least need to know your name." I say "Its Charlie, after a certain son of Hephaestus." "Charlie, gods I didn't even know I had a child for 15 years." I start to shout. "15 years, and I didn't know you existed! It's all because of my greed." I start crying at this point, due to a mix of raw grief for Annabeth as well as anger that my actions allowed me to never know my daughter. Once I recover I say "Sorry." "It's fine," Charlie replies, "but can you at least tell me a bit about yourself?" "Ok fine, but its a long story so can I get you something to eat or drink?" "Sure do you have any blue cookies." "Yes, I always have some blue cookies." I smile. 

"You know Perc-" "Dad" I correct her. "Dad, from what Chiron told me about you from before and from talking to you now, you honestly seem like a genuinely nice person. My question is, how did you become the person that others see, the dark Percy." Charlie asks me. "You know, in the back of my mind, I've been asking myself that question for the past 10 years. I have never gotten the answer to that, until today. I think it'snbecause I never allowed myself to grief properly over your mother, I just I loved her too much to accept the fact that she was gone. I think I always need something to distract my mind with. " "What was my mother like, I mean I've heard stuff about her from Chiron, but I want to hear about her from you." "Ok, well your mother was an extremely tough demigod, and much like you, she was a fighter. She had a witty sense of humor and was well, a genius. Your mother was a true leader, but above all she was my best friend." "I wish I could have met her." Charlie says. "I do too, I do too." I reply.


	21. Epilogue

Transition to a few years later

After my first meeting with Charlie, I decided to free the gods and return everything to how it had previously been. However, I did have to pay a price for all my actions. Zeus gave me Mr. D's previous position as camp director however this time it is for the one big camp for all demigods, a merge of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Riptide.  
I don't mind my punishment however, because it allows me to spend time and get to know my daughter. She has become so much like Annabeth and reminds me of her everyday, but she also has my great sense of humor (If I do say so myself) and my relaxed attitude. Though I wish I could have known her from her birth, I am glad that I have been given the chance to know her. She has truly changed me for the better and has allowed me to become the older, better version of me.  
I have also reconnected with my old friends and those who had had done wrong to. Though I cannot right things between those who I have inhumanly killed, I have rebuilt and strengthen my friendships with those that are still alive. I talk to Thomas on a day to day basis, and meet up wit Leo, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank at least once every month.  
And lastly, the gods have allowed Charlie and I to visit Annabeth in the underworld on more than one occasion. Annabeth is always so happy to see Charlie and I am glad that she has been given the opportunity to meet her mother. When Annabeth talks to me so always tells me that she is so happy that I decided to become the man she loves again. Every night I reflect on a particular phrase she said when we were visiting her, "Percy, I was worried that your loyalty was ultimately your downfall and it almost was, turning you into a shell of the great person you were and now are. However your loyalty to your family also saved you before you could become completely heartless. Remember Percy, loyalty is one of your best and worst traits, just be able to recognize if its good or bad before you almost destroy everything you value again. I'm afraid, at times it can make you darkened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is so cringe worthy and I wanted to do a re-write of it, but oh well.


End file.
